Modern rifles are known to have synthetic stocks that are typically manufactured from injection-molded plastic or a molded fiberglass. As will be appreciated, it is important that such stocks be sufficiently strong and rigid to remain straight when being removed from a mold. Moreover, stock strength and rigidity are important during the cooling of such stocks after removal from the mold. The minimization of bending and drooping during the manufacturing process results in greater consistency of stocks, less waste, and reduced manufacturing and assembly costs.
In addition to strength and rigidity, it is also important that molded rifle stocks be relatively lightweight and well balanced to maximize performance of the rifle. Known molded stocks are typically either solid plastic or feature side-to-side ribbing. Such stocks do not, however, address the above-discussed issues to the extent possible.
Furthermore, rifle slings are often used in conjunction with a rifle stock. Rifle slings are typically secured to an eyelet hole extending from the bottom surface of a rifle stock. Alternatively, slings are attached via a fastener that is drilled into the stock. In either case, additional fabrication steps, such as drilling the stock, are required. Furthermore, additional components, such as an eyelet and fastener, are also required.
Moreover, some firearms such as shotguns have a center bolt cavity to attach the stock, typically made from wood, to the metal receiver of the shotgun. Such cavities are just large enough to accommodate the bolt and the tool used to attach the stock to the receiver. Rifle stocks generally, however, do not include chambers or cavities that can accommodate a center bolt as the receiver is mounted directly into the bed of a unitary stock.
Consequently, a fabricated cavity within the hollow section of a molded rifle stock would, in the past, have been of little interest. Accordingly, there are no rifles with molded stocks having a cavity that can accommodate a recoil-reducing device. Such devices are important and desirable, however, to reduce the forces generated upon discharge of a rifle.
As such there exists a need for a rifle stock with improved strength and rigidity that is lightweight and well balanced. There also exists a need for a molded rifle stock with an integrally molded sling lug and a cavity for a recoil-reducer. The present invention fulfills these needs and more.